neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Gotei 13 Culinary Center
'Special Notes:' For portal sites Punchfork and Tasty Kitchen: *Whenever I use @example, it's not an email but a the name of the publishing site. Some menu items will not have either a photographer or an author, so I'll list the magazine and issue (if applicable) in its place. 'Announcements' August 2012 #On August 29th and 30th, only breakfast will be served. The last weekly full daily menu will be on the 31st. #Starting in September 2012 and until further notice, the full menus will be only available on the weekends. Details of the scheduling will be posted in the September Menu. Furthermore, the features list from September will only have 10 slots. #The features list for July will be available at the end of this month (August) and the current features will be available within 1st full week of September. October 2012 #The monthly menu features will only have images of the top 5 selected. The rest will be listed below. December 2012 #After this month, the kitchen will be on hiatus starting January 2013. During that time, I will be working on my own site and the new kitchen will be up and running when its up. ##The good news is that I'll be uploading my own interpretations of whatever I find (so I can actually work on getting my culinary skills) and I'll provide direct links to the recipe. #All records of all menu items will still be here, but I'll be reworking the pages so everything will be easier to manage. 'Gotei 13 Menu' I'm glad everyone likes the food I serve, but I wouldn't be a great spam cook without getting ideas and inspiration from people who are selfless enough to share their recipes with the world. It's also not easy to share recipes with everyone when there are no share links designed for fourms (I hope this changes soon)! I'll provide a direct link to the website with each posting and use the best picture to represent the recipe (also a direct link from the website). *Please be aware that all reference links will not have a direct hyperlink. I've tried using direct hyperlinks before and it didn't work out so well. The only recipes in the monthly features gallery will have a direct hyperlink to the page. 'Main Sites' The most frequently visited sites through my All Powerful Recipe Orb. Please note that Punchfork is a portal site that provides links to the home sites it features. Since they're too many to list individually, I will only reference the Punchfork site. Also, I will only add sites to the main table if I happen to a good amount of recipes from there. : 'Monthly Menu' Past Gotei Breakfast and Dinner Menus can be seen here. The Reference section for the menus, extras and special occasions will have a footnote with the with the name of the website only unless it's a site not listed in the orb table. Any recipe that isn't listed within the Main Sites table will have a link in the references section. The full link of a recipe will be referenced if it is chosen to be the monthly feature. : : 'Monthly Favorites' If any member likes any particular item on any menu this month, that item will be on the Culinary Institute's Monthly Features List at the end of the month. Full credit given to the creators and photographers with a direct link to the recipe (although the photo may be different on some pages). September 2012 Coming Soon or Eventually.png Here are 5 of the 10 selected. Please go to the September Monthly page to view the rest. Category:Culinary Center Category:Division 9